Spyro and Sparx 2
by SpyroKing51
Summary: It's been three months since Spyro and Sparx became mates and they are planning for there future. There love for eachother also grows and maybe they'll add a new member to their family. ;) Rated-M Yaoi don't like don't read.


**Hey guys I'm back this is the sequal to my unique fic Spyro and Sparx.**

**Warnings-Yaoi,Rated M don't like don't read.**

**~Spyro and Sparx-2**

**Chapter 1-Spyro's pet-name.**

In the Dragon Realms. It's been over three months since Sparx became a dragon and Spyro confessed his feelings for his beloved his yellow dragon Sparx and to his surprise Sparx felt the same way and once they mated tho duo is beyond happy and now they are a happily married couple living in a house in the swamp they grew up in as kids.

* * *

In the new Dragon Temple Sparx and Cynder are thinking of the perfect pet-name Sparx can give the love on his life. Sparx and Cynder have bonded quite a bit since she and Spyro defeated Malefor and now they a real tight brother and sister like bond.

"Man, Cynder do you think we'll find the perfect pet-name for my beloved, Spyro?" Sparx asked.

Cynder giggled at the her yellow dragon companion and replies. "I sure we'll find the right nmae let's keep thinking."

Sparx and Cynder continued to look for the perfect name and going through names in the book. Purple Boy,Sweet Prince,Beautiful Dragon and Cutie Pie but none of the names seemed to fit the mightly purple hero.

Sparx sighs believing he'll never find find the perfect name for his soulmate and says in a sad tone. "I don't we'll ever find the perfect name for my love."

"Sparx, don't talk like that and I know we'll find the perfect pet-name and Spyro picked yours from your name."

Sparx looked up, Cynder and realized she was right. Spyro ppicked the perfect and cutest pet-name in the entire universe, Sparky the name was so pefect and soon he found the perect name for his sweet purple dragon mate, Spy.

Sparx smiles at the black drangoness and hugs her tight saying. "Cynder your a genius!"

Cynder giggles, hugs Sparx back saying. "Why thank you, Sparx and which pet-name have you picked for Spyro?"

Sparx smiles and replies. "I've picked the most wonderful name for my love, Spy short for the most beautiful name in the world, Spyro."

Cynder smiles and says. "Aww, Sparx Spy is such a swwet pet-name."

Sparx smiles and nuzzles the black dragoness affectionately saying. "Why thank you and now it's time to tell my beautiful mate" walks out of the temple and towards the swamp and his soulmate.

Cynder smiles and says. "Good luck, Sparx. I know he'll love it." She walks back to the temple.

Meanwhile in the swamp Sparx is walking through the large swamp and towards the house he and the love of his life live in. As the yellow dragon walked towards the house he could picture calling Spyro by his pet-name and kissing him on his cute snout while looking into beautiful and loving purple eyes of is.

Sparx soon arrives at their home and enters seeing Spyro has already brought in a pile of fish for them,started a fire to keep them warm and layed down a small bed meaning they are going to have a romantic night and that made the yellow dragon smile even more.

Spyro came in the house and saw the love of his life smiling at the sight he then sneaks up behind Sparx and hugs him from behind in pure love and purrs happily.

Sparx turns around and happily hugs back, he then kisses his soulmate in pure love. Spyro happily kisses back with just as much love.

"Aww, I missed you so much my love." Sparx said in the most loving tone.

Spyro smiles and replies. "Aww, Sparx your so sweet."

The duo go into another loving kiss and purr happily.

Sparx smiles and licks Spyro's lips. The purple dragon purrs even louder at the loving action.

Spyro giggles and says. "I love you so much, Sparky."

Sparx smiles and says. "I love you way more, Spy."

Spyro looks at his mate in pure love. Sparx has just given him the perfect pet-name it's so cute and loving and says. Spy. That is such a cute name,I love it."

Sparx tears up in pure joy and hugs his soulmate tightly in pure love and says. "I knew you'd love it."

"It's perfect, Sparx just like you." Spyro softly replies.

"Aww, Spyro your so sweet. I love everything about you. We were born as brothers and very quickly we became the best of friends and no matter what we've always been together. Spyro your my knight in shining armor. I love you with every fiber of my being, your the most beautiful dragon in the entire universe and I know we'll always be together your my soulmate and I love you, Spyro with all my heart and soul."

Spyro started to tear up in pure joy and says. "Oh, Sparx your the nicest dragon in the enitre universe. Your my best friend and mate. I love you so much. Your my sweet prince and I promise to always be with you. I love you with all my heart and soul your beyond beautiful. Sparx your beyond perfect. I love you so much my sweet and loving Sparky."

The duo lay down on the small pile of cushions and nuzzle eachother and purr in pure love."

"I love you, Spy." Sparx said.

"I love you too, Sparky." Spyro gently replied.

Spyro and Sparx press their snouts together and go into a heart warming kiss. Spyro purrs in pure delight at the kiss. Sparx moans into Spyro's sexy muzzle and licks the purple dragon's lips. They begin to deepen the loving kiss as it grows more and more heated and passionate. They continue the kiss for another minute and pull away smiling.

"Aww, Spyro your such a great kisser." Sparx said.

Spyro giggles and softly replies. "Thanks, and I love the way you kiss."

Spyro smiles and says. "Sparx you have such a beautiful name."

Sparx purrs happily and says in a sexy tone. "I sure do. Your name is beautiful and sexy."

Spyro giggles and hugs his soulmate tightly. Sparx smiles and happily hugs back the du theno go into another heartwarming kiss and they purr happily in pure love.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Read and review.**

**The next chapter will be up later this week and this story is going to be interesting. ;)**


End file.
